Existing mobile communications are typically performed via voice or data messaging, such as mobile phone communications, text messaging, emailing, and media messaging (e.g., videoconferencing). These communication types provide acceptable means for direct, active communications between two parties during one or more focused communications events using a single communications source, channel, media, etc. For example, to accomplish such communication, the sending party generates a message (e.g., speaking into the phone, typing an email, etc.) and transmits the message to a receiving party. The receiving party then focuses his or her attention on the received message (e.g., listening to the sender's voice, reading the email message, etc.), and potentially responds. Each communications event results in a message that demands attention of the recipient (e.g., to respond to the message, to delete the message, etc.). In many cases, the message content is not automatically exposed to the user but instead is hidden within an application and the file system of the mobile device. As such, access to such message content typically requires user interface actions to access the message content (e.g., answering the mobile phone, opening an email or a text message, etc.).
However, these individual communication mechanisms do not provide for richer, more passive, sustained communications. For example, if two individuals are geographically separated and wish to share thoughts about each other, express emotions, or simply share a remote experience, there are no adequate means of communications for facilitating a rich sustained interaction, particularly when the communication involves multiple concurrent communication sources, devices, and/or media.
Furthermore, the communications content, initiated on a mobile phone, a desktop computer, or some other computing device, may need to be accessible on different devices to enable effective communication. However, existing technologies fail to provide the ability to create relevant personalized content from different platforms and view it on various display surfaces that are connected with the communication service.